ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Panic at the Sports Festival
'Panic at the Sports Festival '''is episode thirty-three of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening The Hamada siblings line up and are shown one by one until it gets to the final, youngest sibling. Then they all put their hands together and cheer after Itoko says something. Premise ''The Sports Festival is coming up and for the first and last time, each of the Hamada children will be competing; but when everything begins going wrong will the special day be ruined? '' Summary Doremi and other students are busy practicing for the sports festival coming up. When it is her turn to run with the baton, she fumbles with it and struggles to recover, resulting in her being continuously scolded by Kotake until she loses her temper and angrily chases him with the baton. Itoko calms them down by reminding them to concentrate on the event. Meanwhile, Hazuki and some other students are busy preparing pretty flower decorations when someone points out that a few of the Hamada siblings that should be here aren't. Maki decides that for now they will make up the difference and someone can let them know later. As this is going on, Hazuki chats with a fourth-grader who mentions that Itoko has five other siblings, something Hazuki wasn't aware of. At the Maho-do, Pop is making magical goods while Majorika is growing more upset wondering where everybody is. Lala informs her that Dodo had dropped off a note from Doremi explaining that they would be late because their school activities and Pop tries raising Majorika's spirits by offering to bring her along to watch and promises to give her some food. This only works momentarily, and when the trio suddenly shows up, Majorika explodes in frustration. The next day, activities resume with Aiko and Itoko trying to help Doremi learn how to do the baton- but nothing helps. To the point that Kotake suggests she just drop out if she can't learn how to do it. Now, Hazuki and the other students decorate a large banner with the flowers they were preparing when two of the Hamada siblings show up, apologizing for not being there the prior day. They have come to now help finish and make up for their time missing, and after they finish they go off to pay the others a visit to find Doremi aggressively smacking her hand hoping it will suddenly work with enough hits. They try to offer her some tips to try to show her an easier way of doing it. The next day the sports festival is taking place. While waiting for all of the events to begin, the ojamajo greet their families while the Hamada children see their ''older fashioned family has arrived too. When they begin cheering for the siblings Itoko is slightly embarrassed witnessing this, but everyone else finds it amusing. Soon the events begin with the youngest students playing a ball throwing game, following by a cheerleading interlude made from the younger students; one of whom is Potan, the youngest Hamada child. But during the routine, something suddenly goes wrong and it causes all of the younger children to fall over. Throughout the rest of the day, the Hamada children struggle to compete well during the events. A lot of the equipment and items are breaking or causing people to get hurt; to the point that after so many events, a big line has formed outside of the nurse station. Eventually, lunch comes along and everyone stops to have lunch with their families and the girls can see the depressed mood of the Hamada family over everything that went on and how poorly they are doing. Suspicious of these events though, Doremi grabs Pop and asks her to fly to the Maho-do and fetch the Pureleine Computer so that Oyajide can check everything to see if there is a Cursed Item within the equipment. Pop agrees and sneaks away, transforming and taking off for the shop and quickly returning, just as the parents are finishing the "break event" they were participating in. The girls quickly leave for the equipment and give it all a scan with Oyajide and the computer to see if there's anything wrong. But they aren't able to find anything, causing them concern. Meanwhile, Pop has grabbed Majorika and Lala and they make conversation, wondering if the girls managed to find anything. An announcement is held to inform everyone of the relay racer to be starting and the girls prepare to get ready when Doremi suddenly trips over the line maker and Oyajide points out that the cursed item is inside of it. However, the girls aren't sure of what to do. They will either need to risk it and return to the race and compete, or they can turn everything around by removing the card, but risk not competing. The choice is clear though, and they hide to transform and cast Magical Stage. They quickly remove the card and Doremi and Aiko are able to return as Tamaki and Shimakura -the back-up runners for them- run some warm-up laps and they take back their positions. The race begins afterward and together, the team is able to win the race. The trio are delighted by the turn of events, and they say farewell to the Hamada family as they leave, rejoining their family. Everyone else cleans up to go, but in the process, the girls are unaware of the thing they forgot back at school: Majorika, who has become stuck in one of the equipment bags. Spells *''Let me pass, forest'' *''Cursed card, come out'' Major Events *A sports festival is held and won by the Red Team. *Pop does magic again since she first became an apprentice. *The ojamajo gain their fourth curse card. Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *During the opening, when the Hamada children all put their hands together, the area behind Itoko's head is brown like her hair. This area is actually where part of her brother's shirt should be visible and is miscolored. *When Majorika quickly jumps over to Pop, the area where her single hair is turned solid black. *At almost 6 minutes in during the long panning of the field and students, one girl has a tan or pink sleeve for her white shirt. *As Pop holds onto Majorika when she tries to leave, her gloved hand around Majorika's back lacks its glove. *In both shots while Pop panics with Lala, the bottom parts of her hair is missing. **This also happens to Hazuki while they observe the principal with the pureleine computer. *When Kazou first opens the supplies closet, he is shown with sneakers. Right after, he suddenly has on school shoes. *The flower bunch that Hazuki is working is pale blue in color, but when zoomed out appears white. **Also note that space between them had nothing located there, but when the camera pans out it suddenly has something. If one looks at the pattern between the two shots it appears messed up as a result. Trivia *Maki Takahashi has a cameo in this episode, wearing her normal outfit. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes